Blue Rose
by turquoise-kitsune
Summary: shonen-ai implied, sasunaru. Set after the fight in the valley of death. vey cornie, I don't know why I even wrote it. Oh well. warning for mild language, shonen-ai, disclaimer: me no owneie blah, blah, blah.


A cute one-shot

Blue Rose

The first rays of the sun cover Konoha in a soft golden glow. Somewhere in a small apartment a little blonde bundle lay curled up in bed. Groaning, Naruto woke up.

"Eh? Its morning already?" he dragged himself out of bed and wandered over to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower Naruto stepped out, his tan body covered with droplets of water (yummy).

He moved over to his wardrobe, and to his annoyance he realizes that his jumpsuit is not there.

_That's right._

Naruto's bright cerulean eyes dimmed as he thought of his former best friend. After the fight that occurred in the valley of death. Kakashi had brought home a half dead Naruto, who spent the last 9 months in a coma, Naruto had come back only yesterday. Naruto sighed and pulled out a plain black fishnet shirt, and black camo pants. Then as an afterthought the blonde pulled out his spare black hoodie, then adjusting his forehead protector he headed into the kitchen.

He wasn't surprised to find his kitchen covered with a variety of flowers and get well cards from his well-wishers. Gingerly he made his way through all the gifts, carefully avoiding stepping on any of them. Though it didn't seem like it, Naruto was thankful for each and every one of them. It seemed to remind him that everyone didn't hate him. He smiled lightly, bending down to pick up a particularly bright card, adorned with a variety of sparkles.

"Dear Naruto-kun, please get well soon, we all miss you so much. Stop by and pick up some ramen when you are better, tousan won't stop wondering what he'd do without all the costumers you bring,

Hope to see you soon, love Ayame," Naruto read out loud.

"You know they really do miss you."

Naruto didn't even look you. He had sensed Kakashi before he had even entered the property.

_Too bad the person who I want to miss me doesn't even care._

Kakashi stepped over to hug Naruto, hearing his silent thoughts.

"Naruto…….."

Naruto clenched his fists, and struggled to keep his tears from overflowing. Kakashi petted Naruto's blonde head softly, silently cursing the Uchiha for what he did.

_How could he have just kissed him and left?_

Yes. Kakashi had seen what had happened. He had seen Sasuke lean over and kiss Naruto just as the blonde lost consciousness. He had heard the raven whisper softly into the wind, _sorry._

Kakashi had never been so angry in his life.

_How dare he? Bloody Uchiha!_

Kakashi tucked his fingers under Naruto's chin and forced him to look up. Grey eyes stared into the pain filled azure ones. Naruto shut his eyes. Kakashi hugged him close, wanting to stop the pain the little blonde felt.

From a nearby window a pair of black eyes watched the pair. Red leaked into the black as the man cursed jealously.

The next morning.

Naruto was awake even before the sun rose. He sat In his bed, day dreaming.

_Hmm………_

Naruto spared a glance at his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed.

_Shit! Tsunade-baachan needs me for a mission today_

Naruto rushed to the bathroom.

10 minutes later Naruto rushed out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and his hair damp for a shower.

He jumped over to the cupboard and pulled out some instant ramen. Several minutes later Naruto seized a steaming cup of ramen out of the microwave and plonked down on the table.

Then his cerulean eyes narrowed as he saw it. A blue rose. It sat on the corner of his table. He picked it up. The startling blue matched his eyes perfectly. A tan hand brushed against the petals, tracing the soft white barely there speckles.

He then also spotted a pale piece of paper that lay near the rose. He began to read it.

_Sorry, sorry, and sorry again._

_I'll keep saying it._

_A blue rose,_

_A rose of forgiveness,_

_It lies on your table,_

_You'll see it tomorrow,_

_The next day, _

_And the next._

_Every morning you will wake to a blue rose._

_A hundred blue roses,_

_Or a thousand,_

_You have one every day,_

_Every day I'm not there,_

_To see you,_

_To protect you,_

_To love you like I should._

_A sorry everyday till I return._

Naruto smiled. He slowly stood up and walked over to the bin. The lid swung open. The pair of black eyes that were watching him widened.

_So he doesn't forgive me?_

"No, no Sasuke I don't forgive you,"

The blonde sighed,

"But someday I will,"

Naruto turned away from the bin and faced the pair of black eyes. Naruto blinked.

Before turning to the shelf on his left. Sliding open the third drawer, he gently placed the rose and the poem inside. The draw slid shut.

A blonde blur speed towards the Hokage's office. He stopped at the door, before knocking and letting himself in. Kakashi caught sight of the face before it entered.

_So you made it up to him Sasuke?_

_I suppose you used a blue rose._

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

me:so how bad was it?

raven: ...

me: that bad?

raven: ...

me: jeez, this is what i get for writing a random one shot.

plz review! I have cookies for all how do!!

raven: ...

me: what damnit?

raven: you missed a whole day of school claiming you had a sore throat to write your silence story for that short story competition, and instead end up writing this

me: shit! i still havent finished that tooooo

i am so screwed!

ja ne


End file.
